24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: Day Zero
Day Zero is an animated webisode series of 24, "powered by" Degree Men. Summary Jack Bauer and Nina Myers have been staking out a suspect, when they finally see a call to action. Episode guide Episode 1 The following takes place between 10:17pm and 10:27 pm. 10:17:00 Split screen: View of Los Angeles. View of the side of a building with one window lit. Jack Bauer looking through a window with binoculars. Nina Myers approaches Jack asking about his life at home with Teri. Jack says that things will be fine. Devin, a computer tech, who is watching their suspect through surveillance, asks Nina about the intelligence on the suspect, Laszlo, making Nina doubt about their correct course of action. Jack asserts that they're right, but Nina says that George Mason thinks they're wasting time, saying they have been watching Laslow for 9 weeks. Jack says that they'll be waiting for when he makes his move. The surveillance goes down. Jack has Nina watch the building and open up a new channel, and leaves with Devin, guns drawn. Split screen: View of the side of a building with one window lit. Nina Myers on the phone. Jack and Devin are clearing a building. Jack and Devin ascend a staircase then go through a hallway, approaching room 307. They open a door and find an abandoned laptop turned on. Jack searches the room with his flashlight, and finds Laszlo dead on the ground with a bullet wound to his head. Devin tells Jack that he found a bomb that will detonate in less than 3 minutes. Jack tells Devin to get out of there, and calls Nina to get him specs on the detonator. Final split screen: The detonator. Jack trying to figure out the bomb. Nina on the phone. END OF PART 1 Episode 2 Previously on 24 Jack summarizes Laszlo's activities, but Nina doubts it. Devin says that the surveillance system went down, forcing him and Jack to enter Laslow's building. Jack finds a laptop, powered on, and Devin finds a bomb in the room with less than 3 minutes remaining. Jack tells Devin to get out of the room. The following takes place between 10:28pm and 10:31pm. 10:28:00 Split screen: Nina on the phone. Laszlo dead on the ground. Bomb ticking down with a minute 4 seconds remaining. Jack is on the phone with Nina. Devin is in the room with Nina, looking through the window with binoculars. Jack asks her for the bomb's specs, but Nina says that there's no time for that, and that Jack needs to get out. Jack needs to salvage Laszlo's files on his computer, so Nina has Jack put through to Jamey Farrell at CTU. Jamey gives Jack instructions on downloading Laszlo's files to a flash drive. The files download on the drive with seconds to spare. Jack grabs the drive, and crashes through a window as the bomb explodes. Split screen: Jamey in shock. A pile of smoking rubble. Nina looking through the window in shock. END OF PART 2 Episode 3 Previously on 24 Devin tells Jack that there's a problem: a wireless detonator. Jack tells Nina that he needs to salvage Laszlo's files and gets her to put him through to Jamey at CTU. Jamey helps download the files to a flash drive and Jack grabs the drive and crashes through a window as the bomb explodes. The following takes place between 10:36pm and 11:14 pm. 10:36:00 Split Screen: Jamey in shock. A pile of rubble. Jack's hand in the pile. Nina and Devin run to the pile of rubble. There they find Jack half-buried, but alive. He crawls out and Nina tells him that Medical is on their way to check him out. As they wait, Jack gets a call from George Mason and tells him that it was a setup and that they will discuss it more when Jack gets back to CTU. Jack then gives the flash drive to Nina and asks her to work on it by herself. Split screen: Jack and Devin heading into Mason's office, Nina at her workstation, Tony Almeida at his. Back at CTU, as Jack and Devin is meeting with Mason, Tony approaches Nina's workstation and accuses her of starting something with Jack, even though he is married. Nina assures Tony that nothing is going on between them. As Tony walks away, Nina looks towards Mason's office. Split screen: Jack and Devin with Mason in his office. Nina watching them. The pile of rubble on the computer screen. END OF PART 3 Episode 4 Previously on 24 Devin tells Jack that there's a problem: a wireless detonator. Jack tells Nina that he needs to salvage Laszlo's files and downloads them to a flash drive before crashes through a window as the bomb explodes. Jack comes out of the rubble and gives Nina the flash drive, telling her she's the only one he trusts. Back at CTU, Tony argues with Nina about her fascination with Jack. Nina looks out towards Mason's office. The following takes place between 11:16pm and 11:18 pm. 11:16:00 Split screen: Nina watching Jack and Mason in his office. Tony turning around, looking at Nina. Jack and Devin with Mason in his office. Mason criticized the fact that Laslow was killed regardless of CTU's surveillance. Jack, arm in a cast, believes that Laszlo was getting information from someone inside CTU, making Mason believe that a CTU agent had Laszlo killed. Jack tells Mason to bring Division into the investigation, but Mason denies this request. Jack presses the issue about someone within CTU working against them. Meanwhile, Nina looks through Laszlo's files, then deletes them. She pulls out her cell phone and sends a text message to a contact, claiming that Laszlo's files were erased. Split screen: Jack. Mason. Nina. END OF PART 4 Episode 5 Previously on 24 Nina tells Jack that him being out on the field all the time must be hard on Teri. Mason is angry at Jack and Devin about Laszlo being dead under CTU's surveillance. Jack grabs Laszlo's files before the bomb explodes, and hands the files to Nina. Nina tells Tony that there's nothing going on between her and Jack. Jack believes someone is working against them; and Nina erases Laszlo's files. The following takes place between 11:25pm and 11:28 pm. 11:25:00 Split screen: Nina's finger hovering over a keyboard. Mason thinking in his office. Jack sitting at a desk, arm in a cast. An agent walks up to Jack and tells him that his wife was on the line. Jack picks up the phone and talks to Teri. She tells him that Jack should consider changing his billing address because she's still receiving Jack's bills. Kim Bauer is seen sitting on the couch during the call. Jack says that they should talk about their relationship status more before officially changing his address. Teri agrees to talk about it later. Jack tells his wife that he wants to speak with Kim, but she doesn't want to speak with him. Teri says that Kim is having trouble adjusting to the separation. Jack has to get off the phone when Devin tells him that there's a problem with Nina. Split screen: Jack on the phone. Nina on her computer. Nina tells Jack that there may have been a self-destruct sequence on Laszlo's computer. Jack asks if she could save anything, but Nina says that as soon as the flash drive was uploaded, the files started erasing themselves. Jack is frustrated. Final split screen: Nina at her computer. Devin. Jack frustrated. END OF PART 5 Episode 6 Previously on 24 Jack states that Laszlo's selling important government information. He makes off with Laszlo's files and escapes the explosion, then entrusts the information to Nina. Jack tells Mason his suspicions of a mole inside CTU. Nina finishes deleting Laszlo's files, and Kim refuses to talk to her father. The following takes place between 11:32pm and 11:37 pm. 11:32:00 Split screen: Nina looking at her computer monitor. Mason thinking in his office. An outside view of Jack's office. Mason asks Jack if he's sure that the files are gone; Jack concurs. Mason reveals new intelligence that the codes are set to go on market shortly. Jack re-expresses his concern about a traitor in CTU, and Mason tells him to go home and get some rest. Split screen showing Nina, Devin, and Tony. Nina questions Jack, who tells her what's up, and what Mason just told him. "And you're just going to go home?" she asks, but he doesn't respond, and goes out the door. As Jack's going to his car, someone stops him and attacks him, but Jack defends himself and gives the man a bloody nose. Jack asks who the man's working for, and as he steps into the light, he reveals himself to be Devin. Final split screen: Devin with a nosebleed. Jack pointing a gun at him. Nina looking at the exit Jack just went through. END OF PART 6 Dramatis personae Starring * Jack Bauer * Nina Myers * Devin * Jamey Farrell * George Mason * Tony Almeida * Teri Bauer * Kim Bauer External links * Day Zero 001